


Discord and Discovery

by turquoiseorange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, post-apocalyptic story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseorange/pseuds/turquoiseorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk decides to leave home after Dave arranges him to be married to the female heir of Crockercorp against his will. Despite his attempts to live on his own and outlast the lingering effects of the apocalypse, he still manages to find himself in the lair of the Batterwitch. He tries to run away again, but changes his mind suddenly when he meets Jake- the other heir to the company's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: post-apocalyptic action story where someone is matchmaking their child/sibling with the intent for marriage! (thats the prompt i got for you) as for characters maybe make it a strider thing? who dave is getting matched with idk
> 
> ((So there was a point on Tumblr when I opened my ask for a fic prompt. This was the only one to reply, and I eagerly pumped out a chapter to get the ball rolling. (I misinterpreted it at first as one of the Striders being married, not Dave specifically. This fic is about Dirk instead haha.. Whoops) Haven't done much work with this because 1) I haven't been into Homestuck as much bc hiatus and whatnot 2) other distractions of life 3) Im working on another fic atm, which really sorry I haven't updated that I'll explain more later with the next chapter  
> Anyway without further adue, hope you enjoy the teaser
> 
> (If enough people like it I might continue it at a later point in time)

"Bro come on!" Dirk yelled in frustration, leaning all of his weight against his bedroom door while trying to force it open. A loud click resonated throughout Dirk's bedroom as Dave locked his younger brother inside.

"It's for your own good little man. Things are getting worse and we're running out of options. There's barely any food left and you fucking drank the last bottle of aj!" There was a pause, then Dirk heard him sigh from the other side. "Just.. trust me. I know what I'm doing." 

The loud footsteps of Dirk's older brother gradually faded as he walked down the hallway to the living room. Dirk sank down to the floor and grumbled to himself. 

"Great. Real fuckin' great, bro." 

Dirk stared intensely at the floor through his triangular shades. He understood why his brother was acting the way he was, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it. It wasn't his fault the world had gone batshit crazy because the its resources had become scarce. Since Dave was a big Hollywood producer there was no real reason to worry, because even if supplies ran low on their end, they could just use the money he had earned to gain the upper hand. It was amazing how quickly the situation changed when money was involved.

Dave made sure to stock up their apartment with all the essentials, but Dirk noticed things went missing left and right. At first he figured his bro just became peckish randomly. That- or Lil Cal decided to siphon off his portion every now and then. It was less likely Lil Cal was the culprit of this crime scene. Lil Cal wouldn't take and run. He's too cool. 

Unfortunately the last few days had been the point where their "secret stash" dwindled dangerously low. Even at the reduced rate they consumed the goods, it still would only last them a week at most. 

Dirk began to get a migraine at this point. Regardless of how their supplies got so low Dirk couldn't focus on solving the mystery behind it. The only thing on his mind at this point was the proposal Dave had hurriedly agreed to. In exchange for a steady supply of relations, Dirk would marry the heir to another big name in their society, Crockercorp. 

He had never seen the children on the infamous batterwitch, but he had overheard plenty of conversations and radio broadcasts. The batterwitch had two children- Jane and Jake- who were destined to take control of the factory once they grew up. They were said to be around the same age as Dirk, about 18. 

Knowing this, though, did not quell the nausea building up in Dirk's stomach. Dave, without even consulting Dirk on the matter, decided Dirk would marry Jane. His brother consulted with the head of Corckercorp and managed to make a deal that in exchange for Jane's hand in marriage, Dirk and his older brother would receive a supply of rations. 

As much as Dirk loved the idea of not starving and dying off like half of the planet's population, he would rather fight his way through the streets of the impovished than marry someone he had never even met.

But as usual, Dirk didn't have a say in these sort of decisions. His brother, allegedly wiser due to his age, was the only one responsible enough to make sure everything was alright in their little duo. 

Dirk was frustrated Dave almost never listened to him. No matter how dire the event, Dave did what Dave wanted, not necessarily what was best for the both of them.

Dirk had finally had enough. He had made up his mind to leave this hellhole. Despite the nagging sensation that it would be better to stay with someone, especially when that someone was well known throughout the cinematic community and while the world was practically running amok, his mind was made up. Frankly at this point, he didn't care what happened. Even if he had to figure something out along the way, he had to get away from Dave. 

Dirk stood up hurriedly, the blood rushed to his head, giving him a few seconds of disorientation. He grabbed his old backpack from the back of his desk chair and flung it onto the bed while he made his way to the closet. 

It was hot, the usual weather for California during the summer, but Dirk wanted to cover all the bases. He threw in anything and everything from tank tops and a pair of shorts to his favorite leather jacket and black ripped jeans. 

By the end of his montage, Dirk had about two weeks worth of clothing tucked away in the folds of his backpack. Since the clothes took up the largest pockets, Dirk crammed as much extra necessities into the smaller parts he could find. A toothbrush here, a comb and gel so he could still style his hair, some spare bags of Doritos, and who could forget an extra pair of shades. Reluctantly, he reached behind the bookshelf where his copies of anime lay in alphabetical order, and pulled out $1,000 from his emergency stash. He realized it wouldn't last him very long, but it was at least enough to get him started with food for the rest of the week.

After about half an hour of packing, Dirk sized up what he had and decided he was ready. He slung both straps over his shoulders and silently slid the window open. 

Dirk was about to stick his foot out when he realized he had almost forgot the most important thing. He stepped back inside and grabbed his authentic katana from the side of his desk. The sharp blade shone in the light as Dirk pulled it out of the sheath. He had always made a point to keep his swords in good condition. 

Now with sword in hand, Dirk headed over to the window once again. He took one last glance at the room, taking a moment to think about Dave again.

This surpasses the other bullshit he's pulled, he thought. First he spends all his time focusing on producing his movies, leaving me to fend on my own, and now that things are tights and his ass is on the line, he wants to marry me off to some chick... He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, pushing away the thought. 

No more.

Dirk slid out the window onto the metal stairwell outside his window, slowly closing the window behind him. The breeze whipped his face as the sun glowed a deep orange in the distance. There was no turning back now.


End file.
